Cuartas Oportunidades Yaoi MxM
by BeaBitterness
Summary: Qué se siente que lo pierdes todo, y que el único culpable de tu sufrimiento, no sea más que tú mismo?Todo por un inmenso orgullo que lo único que logra es lastimar a la persona que mas amas.Porque la vida no da cuartas opotunidades. O si?


**Cuartas Oportunidades**

¿Qué se siente perder por segunda vez? Sentir que lo pierdes todo… y simplemente por tu causa? ¿Qué el único culpable de tu sufrimiento… no sea más que tú mismo?

Pues, esta es mi historia, Mihael keehl o como todos me conocen, Mello. Porque la vida no da cuartas oportunidades. ¿O sí? Pues, la verdad… ya no se qué hacer, lo perdí todo, toda mi razón de vivir, mi fuente de felicidad, esa sonrisa radiante y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda contagiantes de felicidad, que siempre me sacaban una sincera y dulce sonrisa de las que pocas veces se ven y que solo a él regalaba… y lo más importante aun… su amor, si, todo eso y mucho mas lo perdí… y por que? Fácil, por mi gran orgullo.

Pero ya no había remedio, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer… porque a pesar de todo lo que eh perdido lo que más me duele por sobre todo… es lo que con mi gran orgullo eh ganado… su ignorancia. Por qué? Era lo que a menudo me preguntaba… por qué no me atreví a decirle lo que él quería escuchar? Por qué perdí la oportunidad perfecta de por primera vez devolverle un poco de toda la felicidad que él me ha dado y que tanto se merece? Por qué es la palabra clave… y la causa de muchas preguntas sin respuesta… Lo perdí todo! Después de ese día.

* * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * *

-Mello- Dijo matt de repente dejando de teclear en su pequeña laptop

-Que sucede matt?- Le respondí mientras me quitaba los audífonos un poco extrañado por la repentina conversación.

-Que piensas de mi? De nosotros…- eh? La verdad, no me esperaba esa pregunta, ya que nunca antes lo había mencionado y yo tampoco había pensado en eso… me quede estático por unos minutos que parecieron horas mientras pensaba en una respuesta que fuera la más adecuada, a la vez que veía la suplicante mirada de Matt pidiendo una respuesta con un toque de espereza y miedo mesclados.

-De ti? Pues, eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, y te necesito… para atrapar a Kira antes que el enano ese de Near y…- Por un momento vi una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa asomarse por esos hermosos labios, pero luego...

-NO Mello! No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a…- Que ocurre aquí? Matt nunca me interrumpe! Además… porque esta sonrojado?

-Te refieres a…- le incito a que siga… esto es algo curioso... que le ocurre?

-Que piensas de mí… como persona… como amigo…-

-…-

-… tu… Me quie - res?- Que? Estoy seguro que mi expresión de sorpresa fue mucha... pues inmediatamente vi la tristeza y decepción invadir su rostro cubriendo su mirada con esa cortina de pelirrojo cabello. "Reacciona Mello... Reacciona… Di Algo!"

-por qué? Tu si?- Su semblante cambio por completo por uno de sorpresa, duda y… vergüenza?

-Pues… La verdad yo… s-si… más de lo que te imaginas, y tú?- Era una hermosa visión, un matt sonrojado a más no poder escondiéndose en su cortina pelirroja... un momento… si? más de lo que imaginas? Y TU? Que hago… que hago… haag! Solo ese perro me pone así! Piensa... piensa…

-Que dices perro! Recuerda que estamos aquí solo y únicamente para atrapar a kira… no tenemos tiempo de distraernos con cosas como esas… sigue trabajando si?- Inmediatamente vi la desilusión y una profunda tristeza invadir sus ojos… perdiendo ese pequeño brillo de esperanza en que yo respondiera con un simple "yo también"… por que dije eso? Por qué? Lo lastima! Vamos mello... reacciona! Pero las palabras no salen mas allá de mi garganta… siento un enorme nudo que me impide hablar! Sin embargo mi expresión se mantiene seria... y él al notarlo también cambio su expresión.

-Ya veo, así que solo eso soy para ti, una herramienta más para atrapar a kira! No?- Dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía a la salida... que casualmente no quedaba muy lejos.

-No Matt! Espera!- Dilo… vamos mello dilo! No es tan difícil… son solo 2 palabras! "yo también" pero nuevamente las palabras no salen de mi boca… como si mi cuerpo no respondiera a las órdenes que mi cerebro da a gritos! Porque?

-Tranquilo, ya entendí, no te voy a molestar mas, no me vas a volver a escuchar… yo… voy a salir- dijo finalmente entre un triste suspiro antes de desaparecer por la puerta… que al hacerlo, sentía como se llevaba mi corazón y alma con él, pero era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto… y simplemente me quede parado como una estatua en medio de los montones de cables y aparatos que en la sala se encontraban, incapaz de moverme, de reacciona, de responder.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando comenzó mi tortura.

* * * * * * * End Flash Back * * * * * * *

"No me vas a volver a escuchar" esas palabras sonaban insistentes en mi mente y taladraban todo mi ser. Cumplió su promesa, ya no me habla a menos que sea realmente necesarios y requerido para el caso… ya saben, informarme de algún nuevo movimiento y cosas asi, siempre y cuando fuera algo corto y conciso, porque si no lo hacía hasta por escrito!

Me dolía su indiferencia, más que mil quemadas… pero él no lo sabía, ni lo iba a saber, después de todo ya falta muy poco para la misión que posiblemente nos dé fin. Pero esto no puede ser! No quiero morir con su indiferencia! Algo tengo que hacer… Le tengo que decir la verdad, de lo que siento por él… lo que tanto quiere escuchar, pero.. el ya no me escucha, entonces, como hago para decirle todo lo que siento y pasa por mi mente cuando me ignora de esa manera? Aun no lo sé! Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no me iré a la tumba sin que el sepa la verdad.

* * * * * * * 5 Días Después * * * * * * *

No Puede Ser! Como es posible que ah pasado tanto tiempo y aun no le eh dicho nada? Ni siquiera puedo dirigirle la palabra de manera clara y entendible! No puedo seguir asi! Mañana ya tenemos que hacer la misión de secuestrar a Takada, y si no lo hago ahora tal vez no lo haga nunca! Si, el tiene que saber todo, y no puede pasar de hoy.

-Mello… estas bien? Te ves muy inquieto.- Me dice al parar de revisar su laptop por un momento… se escuchaba preocupado… está preocupado? Por mi? Después de todo… lo está?

-Eh… sí, estoy bien- Respondo rápidamente… Vamos Mello! Puedo hacerlo… actúa normal… como si nada pasara.

Finalmente me digno a pararme del sillón donde me encontraba para dirigirme a la sala donde estaba trabajando, nuevamente revisando unas cámaras y tecleando rápidamente completamente sumiso en su laptop y con sus indispensables googles sobre sus cabellos rojizos, luego de un tiempo levanta su vista fijando esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanto me gustan en mi, en respuesta de mi insistente mirada.

-Necesitas algo?- me pregunta monocorde nuevamente sin ningún rastro de verdadero interés como normalmente lo hace… parece que esa preocupación anterior se esfumo tan rápido como vino. "Actúa normal…" me repito mentalmente para calmar los nervios.

-Has estado fumando, perro?- Le pregunto al percibir ese molesto olor que tanto detestaba

-No- Respondió simple

-Mentira, siento el olor del cigarro muy fuerte, sabes que no me gusta que fumes y menos en la casa! Te va a dar cáncer idiota!-

-Y eso qué? Igual es poco probable que muera de eso, y si muero… igual a ti no te importa.- Sentí como si un balde de agua fría recorriera todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se detuviese por un minuto para luego romperse poco a poco en miles de pedazos cual espejo viejo. Es eso lo que él en verdad opina ahora?

-No digas eso Matt… claro que me importa si algo te ocurre! Me importa mucho más de lo que te imaginas- Otra vez centro su vista en el pequeño aparato que sostenía en manos haciendo como si no me escuchara

-Hey! Tenemos que hablar- Sentencio finalmente, siento mi corazón latir rápidamente expandiéndose por todo mi pecho y mi mente volar a mil por hora, Dios! Es como si fuera a estallar internamente!

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo _nada_ que hablar contigo, tu ya has dejado todo claro no? Además, debo salir para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes para mañana, nos vemos.- Y dicho esto, tomo su chaleco, sus llaves, su PSP y salió dando un portazo. Y por segunda vez, dejándome parado en medio de la habitación y los cables.

Esto está Mal! Al fin estoy listo a confesarle lo que siento y se va dejándome con la palabra en la boca! Ese perro… esto no se quedara asi! Mejor voy por una barra de chocolate y me iré a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy… largo.

Siento la molesta luz colándose por las ventanas del lugar llegando directamente a mis ojos, instintivamente me volteo para seguir durmiendo, pero un pensamiento me hace palidecer "Hoy es el Día" mi probable último día, mi última oportunidad… nada puede salir mal, finalmente me levanto tedioso de la cómoda cama para entrar al baño luego de buscar lo necesario… siento el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, refrescando cada centímetro de mi piel, pasando también por esa horrible cicatriz de hace unos años.

Al Salir, me encuentro con un matt dormido en el sofá con la laptop encima, pobre... a veces trabaja demasiado, y otras veces nada… siempre en los extremos, al pensar eso se me dibuja una inocente y sincera sonrisa en los labios recordando viejos tiempos en nuestro antiguo orfanato… pero hoy, ya todo llegara a su final; asi que me decido por quitarle ese aparato de encima y preparar el desayuno.

-Que haces?- me pregunta esa conocida voz

-Desayuno, quieres?- Le pregunto mientras señalo un plato extra a mi lado con un clásico desayuno servido, tostadas, huevos, y tocino.

-Tú lo preparaste?- me pregunta sorprendido

-No..! Estaba aquí cuando desperté… ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-Ehm… porque nunca lo haces… quizás? – Quede igual de sorprendido, No lo había hecho nunca antes? La verdad, no lo había notado.

-Pues, este día es especial- Respondí provocando un prolongado eh incomodo silencio… Nos aterraba, es cierto, estábamos aterrados de lo que podría pasar a pesar de saber a la perfección el muy posible resultado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y la decisión ya está tomada.

-Hoy es el día- dijo suavemente en medio del prolongado silencio

-Así es, ahora solo nos queda rezar, esperar y actuar- Dije firme, aunque por dentro temblaba.

-Así es…- dijo en un susurro por lo bajo

-Entonces, piensas comer o no?- le pregunte finalmente

-Sí, creo que sí, se ve muy bien- Respondió mientras me dirigía una de esas hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que hace tanto no veía, sentía como la alegría volvía a mí y se me formaba sin permiso una boba sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo veía comer animadamente. Me quede observándolo todo el tiempo mientras comía, hasta que termino y se levanto a llevar los platos a la cocina para luego preguntarme dudoso.

-Te ocurre algo? Estás raro…- Esa pregunta me recordó mi promesa, la cual provoco que volvieran los nervios

-Sí, estoy bien, aunque… tú estas igual, me has hablado mucho esta mañana- Le respondí mientras le sonreía con notoria felicidad y me dirigía al sofá de la sala.

-Es cierto, tú mismo lo dijiste… este día es especial- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado de un salto y sacaba su PSP para luego colocar un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

-Matt! Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que fumes! Y menos aquí!-Le reclamé mientras me acercaba rápidamente para quitarle ese adictivo y dañino cilindro de papel de su boca. Pero así como soy de ágil y rápido, el también lo es, así que se quito el objeto de su boca y lo alejo sobre su cabeza para evitar que lo alcanzara, pero yo al tan solo intentarlo perdí la fuerza del brazo del cual me sostenía y termine cayendo sobre su bien formado cuerpo, que casualmente ya se encontraba completamente acostado sobre el sofá debido a la caída, mientras formaba una picara sonrisa en el rostro provocándome un sonrojo monumental que inmediatamente trate de ocultar.

-Gané! Parece que me quedo con mi cigarrillo- Dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y mostraba su aun no encendido cigarrillo.

-A si? Pues piénsalo dos veces- le rete mientras con un rápido y ágil movimiento le quito su adictivo cilindro de la mano provocando que rodáramos y cayéramos del sofá, quedando el sobre mí, a lo cual sonrió nueva y ampliamente y sabiendo a la perfección lo que pasaba por su extraña cabeza en ese momento me adelante deslizándome por debajo de él logrando llegar rápidamente a la cocina para deshacerme finalmente de ese molesto objeto y luego sacarle la lengua glorioso por mi reciente victoria a un pelirrojo que me miraba sorprendido desde el piso de la sala para luego reír sonoramente.

-Jajajaja! Está bien, está bien, tu ganas… nada de cigarrillos- Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y subía sus manos en forma de derrota, aun sin borrar esa sonrisa del rostro, su risa aun resonaba en las paredes, esa risa sonora, melodiosa y alegre retumbaba en mis oídos, mi mente… hace tanto que no la escuchaba, años quizás? No lo recuerdo bien la verdad, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que me encanta escucharla.

-Así es, siempre gano- me elogie con aire de grandeza mientras me acercaba nuevamente a la pequeña sala.

-Jajajaja está bien, señor "siempre gano" … linda lengua, me pregunto qué más puede hacer…- Comento con aire curioso y algo pervertido, ese comentario me tomo por sorpresa provocando que mis mejillas se llenaran de color una vez mas y sin saber realmente que responder.

-Pues… quieres averígualo?- Pregunte divertido siguiendo el juego.

-Hum… tal vez lo intente- Respondió pensativo y aun más divertido.

-Hace mucho que no te comportabas así…- Dijo en medio de un suspiro cargado de nostalgia

-Lo sé… tu igual- Respondí con notoria tristeza al recordar los días anteriores

-Sí, Que tienes? Estas bien? Mello… te conozco bien, que tienes?- Pregunto con preocupación mientras se acercaba para mirarme de frente

-Es que… yo…- Las palabras no salen! Este es el momento perfecto y tengo que aprovecharlo! Pero nunca imagine que sería tan difícil… era como si tuviera un enorme nudo en la garganta que no dejara soltar las palabras!

-Hay algo que quieras decirme? Antes de… ya sabes.- Pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas para mirarme a los ojos y darme algo de valor, pues me escondía entre mi flequillo, estaba tan rojo que podría hacerle competencia a su cabello!

-La verdad… sí, yo… si- Vamos dilo! Esta es la tercera y última oportunidad, es ahora o nunca!

-Bueno, te escucho- dijo para apoyarme y darme a entender que estaba atento a cualquier palabra que saliera de mis labios.

-Matt, yo…- Estaba listo! Cuando increíblemente el maldito aparato llamado teléfono empezó a sonar! Dañando así mi última y perfecta oportunidad, atiendo rápidamente y se trata de algo que me temía… escucho claramente la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Está bien, gracias por avisarme, okay, adiós.- Respondo a la voz al otro lado de la línea para luego colgar el aparato.

-Era Halle (Lindner) Ya es hora- le informo seriamente a matt en respuesta a la interrogante expresión.

-Ya veo… woh! El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes no?- Dijo con otra cálida y reconfortante sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero supongo que no hay tiempo para eso… mejor vamos a prepararnos no crees?- Sugirió mientras se levantaba del sofá, tomaba sus llaves, una caja de cigarrillos y de dirigía a la puerta

-Sí, es lo mejor- respondí mientras tomaba un par de barras de chocolate, el casco, las llaves de la moto, del camión que ya se encontraba en la vieja iglesia abandonada y me dirigí a la puerta por la cual matt ya está saliendo

Le doy una última mirada al apartamento que ha sido testigo de tanto… y en medio de un suspiro finalmente cierro la puerta para dirigirme al sótano donde matt ya esperaba. Cuando llego al sótano ya él se encontraba a punto de subir a su clásico Ferrari rojo… en verdad le encanta ese auto!

-Matt! Espera…- le llamo mientras me acerco velozmente a su Ferrari para darle un afectivo e inesperado abrazo, así es… solo quería abrazarlo fuertemente una última vez.

-Adiós perro… yo…- digo suave y dulcemente mientras le continuo abrazando

-Adiós Mello- y finalmente se soltó de mi agarre, me dirigió una última mirada, montaba en su preciado auto y salía a toda velocidad del lugar, pude observar como encendía un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en sus labios antes de salir. Tristemente me coloco el casco, me monto en la moto y salgo también a toda velocidad pero en dirección contraria a la de matt.

El Juego Final ah Empezado.

Aparentemente todo ah salido a la perfección, pero aun no sé nada de matt y eso me preocupa mucho, pero en ese momento pasan las noticias en la pequeña TV que tenia instalada.

"Al fin han matado a balazos a quien a atentado contra la vocera de Kira, la señorita Takada, quien aun sigue desaparecida… el delincuente portaba un auto Ferrari Rojo y aun se desconoce la identidad de este"

-Matt! Por mi culpa te han matado… como lo siento!- No puedo creer que haya muerto! Y por mi culpa! No puedo evitar que se me tranque la respiración… mientras las para mi poco conocidas lagrimas empezaban a salir una a una de mis ojos convirtiéndose cada vez en más y más

-Matt… soy un cobarde… no me atreví a hacerlo cuando pude, y ahora, ya es demasiado tarde, porque no existen las cuartas oportunidades y perdí las que tenia, no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte aquello que tanto ansiabas escuchar, y no te pude decir lo mucho que… Te amo matt… siempre lo eh hecho y siempre lo voy a hacer pero eh sido un cobarde, un idiota, y ahora, ahora es demasiado tarde- Comentaba al aire como si alguien me fuera a escuchar, pero como dije, no hay cuartas oportunidades.

Repentinamente siento mi corazón detenerse y inmenso dolor en el pecho para luego expandirse por todo mi ser… me llevo las manos al pecho para tratar de calmar el dolo… pero es inútil, esa maldita lo había conseguido, y este era mi fin.

Lentamente caigo contra el volante del camión, mientras mis lágrimas irrespetuosas y sin permiso salen por montones… recuerdo los momentos más felices de mi vida y en todos estas tú, incluyendo el encuentro de esta tarde.

-Adiós Matt…- Digo finalmente en un susurro para luego caer en la inconsciencia de la muerte.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde…- Esa vos

-Siempre puede haber cuartas oportunidades… si tu así lo quieres- Se escucha tan cálida

-No estés triste…- Cercana y conocida

-Gracias… Mello- Esa voz… poco a poco abro mis ojos y me empiezo a levantar, para encontrarme con u sonriente y feliz matt que al verme despertar simplemente se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme fuertemente, como yo hice con él la última vez.

-También Te amo… mello- Al oír esto no pude evitar sobresaltarme al máximo y separarme un poco para poder verlo directamente a la cara

-Pero matt… como es que…?- Pregunto sorprendido… pero me veo interrumpido

-Lo escuche todo mello, todo lo que dijiste… te estuve esperando- respondió sonriente.

-Podrías hacerlo otra vez? Por favor…- Pidió suplicante, no pude evitar ponerme realmente rojo, sentía como la temperatura subía a mi rostro, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería… y esta vez no lo iba a decepcionar.

-Yo… Te amo Matt- Dije en respuesta mientras trataba de ocultar el notorio sonrojo

-También te amo Mello- Dijo para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y unir nuestros labios en un dulce y ansiado beso… se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan… perfecto, si, era perfecto, nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida, si, fuimos hechos a la medida… el uno para el otro.

-Se siente tan bien- Comento distraído luego de separar nuestros labios.

-Es curioso, pues creí que al estar muertos no sentiríamos nada… porque lo estamos no?-

-Jajajaja! Si, lo estamos… y ya ves que no- Ah! Esa melodiosa risa, la amo!

-No tienes idea de cómo me encanta tu risa- Le dije con una infantil sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y a mi tu sonrisa, ahora estaremos juntos Mello… por siempre- Me dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente con excesiva felicidad.

-Juntos por siempre- Respondí para luego unir nuestras manos y seguir juntos… por siempre.

_FIN_


End file.
